miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 Sep 2017
01:15:29 CBOT Bot Noir: test 01:30:09 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:01:39 CBOT Bot Noir: test 05:39:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: what I meant with that comment is you forgot to actually add the spoiler temple 05:39:46 CHAT Tansyflower: The HideSpoiler? 05:39:51 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 05:40:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: there is a botton but nothing actually hiding anything 05:40:15 CHAT Tansyflower: I figured. I realized what you meant after your comment. 05:40:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: button* 05:40:26 CHAT Tansyflower: I hadn't added the end of the template. :P 05:41:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: well you did add a closing but again it wasn't closing anything 05:43:02 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:43:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: oh, I see now 05:43:25 CHAT Tansyflower: I can't believe keeping spoilers hidden has gotten even worse now since NYCC 2016. XD 05:43:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i thought you meant to hide the whole thing 05:44:23 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i some how missed was actually in the spoiler 05:46:40 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: wait, since when are you unable to delete your own replies? 05:48:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: anyway, back to the comments themselves 05:48:45 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i do wonder how Nino getting the Miraculous is going to work 05:49:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: all we know is that Marinette is the one handing them out, right? 05:53:24 CHAT Tansyflower: It seems to be implied, but we don't know exactly how that works or what leads to it. 05:53:57 CHAT Tansyflower: At the least, I sure hope it's not due to Master Fu telling her to do it (without a serious reason). If you're doing fine, Fu, it needs to be your job. XD 05:55:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hmm, well assuming that the Collector is S2E1 then and that Gabriel as in fact Hawkmoth 05:55:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and if /that/ is the big reveal 05:56:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that would allow Marinette and Adrien to see just how close Hawkmoth is 05:57:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: would that warrant the need to activate the rest of the Miraculouses? 05:58:26 CHAT Tansyflower: Hawk Moth has to get some kind of advantage. If it isn't Le Paon (yet), I can only wonder what it'll be... 05:58:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and what is worse is i am still sure Gabriel somehow knows that Adrien is Cat Noit 05:59:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that could be bad 06:00:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: if Gabriel knows, i would put it past him to out Adrien 06:00:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: wouldn't* 06:01:43 CHAT Tansyflower: I wonder if Gabriel would take the risk, maybe even persuade Cat Noir to help him. I feel like something related to his wife has made him desperate to get her back at all costs. Could he use that reason to try to tempt Adrien to his side? 06:02:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 06:02:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and there is you "Adrien character development" we have all been craving 06:02:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: your* 06:02:52 CHAT Tansyflower: I would love for something like that to happen for the reason you just listed. 06:03:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 06:03:29 CHAT Tansyflower: Perhaps he starts out helping the bad guys in "The Day of Heroes", or at least subtly tries to persuade Ladybug to hand her the Ladybug Miraculous, but gets back in line by the end. 06:03:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: it would solve that issue and need more heroes 06:04:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: because if even he doesn't join Hawk, i might still be holding back to thing about the offer there for night fighting well 06:04:47 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: he* 06:04:52 CHAT Tansyflower: There is so much good potential for Adrien's characterization related to his family (especially if Gabriel is Hawk Moth), so I hope the writers don't waste it. 06:04:52 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: think* 06:05:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: same 06:05:51 CHAT Tansyflower: That would add so much tension. Hawk Moth explains, whether fully true or not, that he needs both the Cat Miraculous and Ladybug Miraculous to save Mrs. Agreste. That would be such a hard spot for Adrien to be in, and I would love if he doesn't immediately reject Hawk Moth's intentions. 06:06:25 CHAT Tansyflower: Cat Noir is hiding something about the villains and Hawk Moth, but Ladybug (and whatever heroes who exist at the time) can't understand why Cat Noir is acting rather strange. 06:06:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 06:07:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: also, depend of how much he cares for Adrien if he does know, that might put him in a tough spot 06:08:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: like know he would know that he was putting his son i danger 06:08:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: now* 06:08:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: in* 06:09:02 CHAT Tansyflower: Gabriel has to at least be suspicious from "Simon Says", and perhaps the aftermath of him finding out Adrien lost the Miraculous book cements his fears that his son is one of his enemies and roadblocks to his secret desire. 06:09:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 06:10:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i still want to see that twist where what ever happens to his wife comes into play and force Hawkmoth to join Ladybug and Cat Noir 06:11:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hmm, that could be a reason he wants the Miraculous, to fight a stronger foe 06:11:50 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: there has to be something bigger out there 06:12:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and if so does Fu even know about this thing? 06:13:08 CHAT Tansyflower: My theory is that Mrs. Agreste is the bigger foe. She got corrupted somehow, got trapped in Tibet, and Hawk Moth wants the Ladybug/Cat Miraculouses to try and cure her of her villainous side. 06:13:56 CHAT Tansyflower: However, somehow Mrs. Agreste returns, the Peacock Miraculous either in tow or something she gets from the safebox, and she forces Hawk Moth to work under her for her own diabolical schemes. 06:14:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i can see that 06:15:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: could that be why the gender is some how a spoiler? 06:15:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: like is thing that is possessing her a male or something? 06:16:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: now i want a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde thing with her 06:16:58 CHAT Tansyflower: That could have something to do with it, or it's just the crew not wanting to make it more obvious who Le Paon is if they are a female. 06:17:26 CHAT Tansyflower: I guess I just like the Agreste family being as messed up and broken as possible. :P 06:17:59 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: same 06:18:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: we are all sadist to them all 06:18:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: a 06:18:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: especially to Adrien :P 06:21:47 CHAT Tansyflower: I've never been interested in getting big surprises from the show; I want strong story and consequences. To me, no one else other than Gabriel is going to have such a story impact. Some many things are pointing towards him, and it would be less-than-stellar if some random twin or another ordinary adult character ended up being the important villain. 06:22:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 06:22:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: because if so, that would leave most of the Agreste history pointless 06:24:14 CHAT Tansyflower: Gravity Falls pulled off the twin twist well, but in most cases, it's so cliche and poor of a writing choice. If Gabriel isn't Hawk Moth, even if he's researching Miraculouses or searching for his wife, his purpose in the story immediately gets less interesting. 06:24:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 06:24:37 CHAT Tansyflower: I can live if I'm wrong, but boy, the show better be good at such a twist if they're going for it and not Gabriel. 06:24:48 CHAT Tansyflower: Whatever twist, that is. 06:25:07 CHAT Tansyflower: Not every show needs hard-to-figure-out identities, after all. 06:25:50 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: the only way i'll except him not bein Hawkmoth is if he is Le Paon, lol 06:26:34 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm really interested for how "The Collector" will work. Is Hawk Moth really able to find a way and akumatize himself just to throw off Ladybug and Cat Noir/Adrien? 06:27:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: it might 06:27:23 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: it would also mean he would have full control too 06:28:45 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: if he does, lets hope he is not like Technus >.< 06:28:51 CHAT Tansyflower: Otherwise, I have a hard time getting why the Collector, a supposedly regular villain, would get in Hawk Moth's lair. 06:28:59 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 06:29:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: also, do you think Fu will and up a main character anytime soon? 06:29:55 CHAT Tansyflower: What do you think on Lila's role as school enemy in Season 2? 06:30:32 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i think that will be need if Chloé is going to become a hero 06:30:38 CHAT Tansyflower: I bet Master Fu will be an important mentor to Marinette, but I don't imagine he will end up a main character, at least at this rate with Carapace. 06:30:41 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: needed* 06:31:09 CHAT Tansyflower: True. I like having a different type of problem student causing chaos in Marinette's class. 06:31:47 CHAT Tansyflower: I can't imagine Master Fu would die or anything, since it's a kid show, but it would be a surprising twist if he does. 06:32:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i still see this not ending well now that there is three people fighting over Adrien 06:32:19 CHAT Tansyflower: If the Turtle Mircaulous isn't connected to healing kwamis, though, it would be bad for one of, if not the only, kwami healer to pass away. 06:32:56 CHAT Tansyflower: Kagami better not end up another example of this. I want Adrien to have a rival to be jealous of, not another girl for his harem. (lol) 06:33:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: if that is the case, i would hope he would teach Marinette how to heal Kwami's 06:33:56 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and Adrien harem., hmm... 06:33:58 CHAT Tansyflower: I think it would be an interesting outcome for Marinette to become the next Great Guardian. I wonder how that would work up for her and those she chooses/keeps an eye on... 06:34:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: can the certain wearing Nath be in it? 06:35:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: curtain* 06:35:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f3/fe/85/f3fe8525169cc24a9393795c3f472cdc.jpg 06:35:47 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i just love this comic 06:37:24 CHAT Tansyflower: I remember you showing me that one. He's totally allowed. XD 06:37:43 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yay 06:39:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: this satisfies my (Adrien) (heart) (marinette) (heart) (nathaniel) :D 06:40:20 CHAT Tansyflower: So many people in the Adrien harem. He is the "image of perfection," so it makes sense. (adrien) 06:40:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 06:40:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: also, keeping with themes 06:41:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Kagami better have four pig tails 06:41:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: :P 06:43:40 CHAT Tansyflower: She'll have three, indicating her superior placement about the one and two-pigtail girls. (lol) 06:44:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: bus Lila has three 06:44:33 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: but* 06:45:20 CHAT Tansyflower: Four it is, then. Kagami must be the best! 06:46:05 CHAT Tansyflower: I still can't believe Lila is trying to woo Adrien after all that happened in "Volpina". Does she really believe he'll go for her again after that, learning she lied about something important to him? 06:46:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ikr 06:46:45 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm going to puke if Adrien believes Lila if she tells him she's changed, though it could lead to good development for him learning not to trust so easily. He's not that oblivious. (lila) 06:47:24 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and wait until she learns that he like Ladybug 06:48:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: also, i still love her infobox pic 06:49:22 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: *staring intensifies* 06:51:59 CHAT Tansyflower: Ladybug is in so much danger with that girl... 06:52:26 CHAT Tansyflower: Twist: Lila is the ultimate villain of this series. (argh) 06:52:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 06:52:45 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Lila is Le Paon 06:53:37 CHAT Tansyflower: She's going to wrap everyone around her finger, even Hawk Moth. :P 06:54:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yep 06:54:28 JOIN NapstaBlookFan22 has joined the Ladyblog 06:54:31 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: hi guys 06:54:48 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 06:55:07 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: how are you going? 06:55:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: good, you? 06:55:35 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: yeah, i am pretty good thanks :) 06:55:47 CHAT Tansyflower: Hello! 06:56:06 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: hi Tansy 06:56:40 CHAT Tansyflower: Sorry, guys. I need to go now, as I need much sleep. 06:56:51 CHAT Tansyflower: I hope we'll all be able to chat again very soon! 06:57:04 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: okay, have a good sleep Tansy :) 06:57:04 CHAT Tansyflower: Bye, guys! (tikki head) 06:57:08 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: bye :) 06:57:21 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok, night 06:57:23 CHAT Tansyflower: See you all again soon! ;) 06:57:35 QUIT Tansyflower has left the Ladyblog 06:59:50 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 07:00:20 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 07:01:12 QUIT NapstaBlookFan22 has left the Ladyblog 07:05:38 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 07:29:23 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 07:29:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Boo 07:29:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: rip 07:29:43 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 07:42:18 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: hi Tansy 07:42:18 CHAT Tansyflower: Sorry, guys. I need to go now, as I need much sleep. 07:42:18 CHAT Tansyflower: I hope we'll all be able to chat again very soon! 07:42:18 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: okay, have a good sleep Tansy :) 07:42:18 CHAT Tansyflower: Bye, guys! (tikki head) 07:42:18 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: bye :) 07:42:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok, night 07:42:18 CHAT Tansyflower: See you all again soon! ;) 07:42:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Boo 07:42:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: rip 07:42:19 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:12:23 CHAT Tansyflower: Sorry, guys. I need to go now, as I need much sleep. 08:12:23 CHAT Tansyflower: I hope we'll all be able to chat again very soon! 08:12:23 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: okay, have a good sleep Tansy :) 08:12:23 CHAT Tansyflower: Bye, guys! (tikki head) 08:12:23 CHAT NapstaBlookFan22: bye :) 08:12:23 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok, night 08:12:23 CHAT Tansyflower: See you all again soon! ;) 08:12:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Boo 08:12:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: rip 17:45:53 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:15:57 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:05:30 CHAT Kokoka: Hi 19:07:08 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:26:05 CHAT Kokoka: Hi 19:56:08 CHAT Kokoka: Hi 19:56:08 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 2016 04 23